non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Gallery
This is a gallery for all sorts of characters that populate our imagination. Unique beings, fictional or legendary, are all welcome here, as well as representatives of fictional or legendary species (unless they're alien of course; in which case they go to our sister site instead). Obviously, only illustrated characters can appear here. Feel free to continue to update the gallery with more characters. # .GIFfany.png|.GIFfany 10,000 Volt Ghost.png|10,000 Volt Ghost 8 Ball.png|8 Ball A Aaron Nicholson.png|Aaron Nicholson Aaron Scates.png|Aaron Scates Abbadon 01.png|Abbadon Abby.png|Abby Abe Tucker.png|Abe Tucker Abel Mahario.png|Abel Mahario Abominite.png|Abominite Accelerak.png|Accelerak Acid Breath Ben 10.png|Acid Breath Adalind Schade.png|Adalind Schade Adam Desai Colonel.png|Adam Desai Adam Fells.png|Adam Fells Adam Monroe.png|Adam Monroe Adesh Woged.png|Adesh Adrian Zayne Woged.png|Adrian Zayne Aeroblitz.png|Aeroblitz Aerogan.png|Aerogan Afnor.jpg|Afnor Agnes Walker.png|Agnes Walker Ahqlau.png|Ahqlau Aiden (Teen Wolf).png|Aiden Air Strike Artwork.png|Air Strike Aisling.jpg|Aisling Akihiro.png|Akihiro Akira Kimura Woged.png|Akira Kimura Akwimos.png|Akwimos Al.png|Al Al Eckert.png|Al Eckert Alan Deaton.png|Alan Deaton Alan Evercroft.png|Alan Evercroft Alan Hammond.png|Alan Hammond Alan Scott Brave and the Bold.png|Alan Scott Albert Bowden.png|Albert Bowden Albert Michaels Young Justice.png|Albert Michaels Albert Rothstein.png|Albert Rothstein Albert_Tanner.png|Albert Tanner Aldo (Chimpanzee).png|Aldo Aldo (Gorilla).png|Aldo Alec Holland.png|Alec Holland Alejandro Sanchez.png|Alejandro Sanchez Gwp prototype-2-.jpg|Alex Mercer RoboCop.png|Alex Murphy Alex Power.png|Alex Power Alex Summers.png|Alex Summers Alex Woolsley.png|Alex Woolsley Alexander Woged.png|Alexander Alexander Anderson.png|Alexander Anderson Alexander Argent.png|Alexander Argent Alexander Corvinus.png|Alexander Corvinus Alexander Luthor.png|Alexander Luthor Alexei Kravinoff.png|Alexei Kravinoff Alfred Fellig.png|Alfred Fellig Alice Woged.png|Alice Alice Shaw.png|Alice Shaw Alicia Woged.png|Alicia Alicia Baker Smallville.png|Alicia Baker Alison Blaire.png|Alison Blaire Alpha.png|Alpha Alpha Hydranoid Bakugan.png|Alpha Hydranoid Alpha Percival.png|Alpha Percival Alpha Percival Cyclone.png|Alpha Percival Cyclone Alto Brontes.png|Alto Brontes Alucard profile 1.jpg|Alucard AlucardC.png|Alucard Alveus Real.png|Alveus Amahl Farouk.png|Amahl Farouk Amalgam BoFIII.gif|Amalgam Amanda Proctor Woged.png|Amanda Proctor Amanda Strazzulla.png|Amanda Strazzulla Amara Aquilla.png|Amara Aquilla Amazon.png|Amazon Amelia (Underworld).png|Amelia Amos Woged.png|Amos AMP Gen Rex.png|Amp Amphibius.png|Amphibius Amy_Rose_Lost_World.png|Amy Rose Anastasia Kravinoff.png|Anastasia Kravinoff Andre (Gelumcaedus).png|Andre Andre (Jinnamuru Xunte).png|Andre AndreDelambre.jpg|André Delambre Andre Twist.png|Andre Twist Andrea Rojas Smallville.png|Andrea Rojas AndreaThomas-TheSecretOfIsis.jpg|Andrea Thomas Andreas Tanis.png|Andreas Tanis Andrew Detmer.png|Andrew Detmer Andrew Garner.png|Andrew Garner Andrew McDermott.png|Andrew McDermott Andy.png|Andy Angel of Death.png|Angel of Death Angel Salvadore.png|Angel Salvadore Angelina Lasser Woged.png|Angelina Lasser Anguirus1.jpg|Anguirus Angus McDonough.png|Angus McDonough Anissa Pierce.png|Anissa Pierce Anna (The Vampire Diaries).png|Anna TheReptile05.jpg|Anna Franklin Anna Levy.png|Anna Levy Anna Mahario Woged.png|Anna Mahario Anna_Manananggirl.png|Anna Manananggirl Anna Marie Reynolds.png|Anna Marie Reynolds Anthony Haden-Scott Human.png|Anthony Haden-Scott Tony Woged.png|Anthony Talamonti Anthony Tipet.png|Anthony Tipet Anton Cole Woged.png|Anton Cole Anton Zeck.png|Anton Zeck Antonio.png|Antonio Antonio Rodriguez.png|Antonio Rodriguez Hellboy.png|Anung Un Rama Anya Corazon.png|Anya Corazon Apollonir.png|Apollonir April Granger Woged.png|April Granger Arbo.png|Arbo Arbok Woged.png|Arbok Argos.png|Argos Argosax the Chaos.jpg|Argosax Ari.png|Ari TheTempest-Ariel.jpg|Ariel Ariel Eberhart Woged.png|Ariel Eberhart Arkady Knyazev.png|Arkady Knyazev Arkady Rossovich.png|Arkady Rossovich Arlene Woged.png|Arlene Armando Munoz.png|Armando Munoz Arnold Rosarot Woged.png|Arnold Rosarot ArtSchivel.jpg|Art Schivel Arthur Curry (JL Teaser).png|Arthur Curry Arthur McKenzie.png|Arthur McKenzie Arthur Petrelli.png|Arthur Petrelli ART Third.jpg|ARTT Asami Koizumi Young Justice.png|Asami Koizumi Ash (Ape).png|Ash Ashildr.png|Ashildr Asteroth.png|Asteroth Astos PSP.png|Astos Atomic Skull (Unidentified).png|Atomic Skull Attar.png|Attar Atticus.png|Atticus Attila the Frog.png|Attila the Frog AuntSally.jpg|Aunt Sally Aurora's Species.png|Aurora Avianna.png|Aviana Axel Asher.png|Axel Asher Axem Black.png|Axem Black Axem Green.png|Axem Green Axem Pink.png|Axem Pink Axem Red.png|Axem Red Axem Yellow.png|Axem Yellow Ayesha-She.jpg|Ayesha Azazel.png|Azazel B B.P.Richfield.jpg|B.P. Richfield Baby Bop.jpg|Baby Bop The Christmas Dragon.png|Baby Dragon Balista.png|Balista Band-Aid Nose Man.png|Band-Aid Nose Man Bane 2012.png|Bane Bane Simpson.png|Bane Simpson Baragon.jpg|Baragon Barbara Hardy.png|Barbara Hardy Barbara Thunderman.png|Barbara Thunderman Barbarus.png|Barbarus Barbella's Species.png|Barbella BarnabasCollins1.jpg|Barnabas Collins Barney the Dinosaur.jpg|Barney Baron Finster.png|Baron Finster Baron Samedi Woged.png|Baron Samedi Baron Samedi Heroes.png|Baron Samedi Baron von Smashbeak.png|Baron von Smashbeak Barri Beyond.png|Barri Beyond Barry Allen (DCEU).png|Barry Allen Barry Kellogg Woged.png|Barry Kellogg Barry Rabe Woged.png|Barry Rabe Bart Woged.png|Bart Bart Allen Smallville.png|Bart Allen Bartholomew-TimonAndPumbaa.jpg|Bartholomew Bash.png|Bash Basil Karlo.png|Basil Karlo Vampire Bat Spin.png|Bat Spin Battalix Dragonoid.png|Battalix Dragonoid Battra1.jpg|Battra Baxter Stockman.png|Baxter Stockman Beatriz DaCosta Brave and the Bold.png|Beatriz DaCosta Beatriz Grey.png|Beatriz Grey Beauregard-Muppet.jpg|Beauregard Beelzeboss.png|Beelzeboss Belasko.png|Belasko Bélem Hoyos Woged.png|Bélem Hoyos Belloc.png|Belloc Bellum.png|Bellum Bellumbeck.png|Bellumbeck Belome.png|Belome Beluga Boy Young Justice.png|Beluga Boy Benjamin Grimm (Amalgam Comics).png|Ben Grimm Ben Grimm 2015.png|Ben Grimm Ben Reilly.png|Ben Reilly Benito Woged.png|Benito Benjamin Washington.png|Benjamin Washington Benson Fuhrman.png|Benson Fuhrman Vlcsnap-2015-01-31-10h41m54s47.png|Berry Monster Betadron.png|Betadron Betakor.png|Betakor Beetlejuice.png|Betelgeuse Beth (Teen Wolf).png|Beth Beth (UD).png|Beth Washington Bethmoora Goblin.png|Bethmoora Goblin Bette Sans Souci The Flash.png|Bette Sans Souci Betty Frame Woged.png|Betty Frame Beverly Bennett Woged.png|Beverly Bennett Beverly Holiday Gen Rex.png|Beverly Holiday BibiBlocksberg.jpg|Bibi Blocksberg BigTheCat.png|Big Big Bertha Bubblethorn.png|Big Bertha Bubblethorn Big Gorgon.png|Big Gorgon Bigby Wolf (Human).png|Bigby Wolf Bilbo2012.jpg|Bilbo Baggins Billie Trump Woged.png|Billie Trump Billy Batson Young Justice.png|Billy Batson Billy Capra Wogen.png|Billy Capra Biollante.jpg|Biollante Biowulf Gen Rex.png|Biowulf Birdo.png|Birdo Birdo Chesterfield.png|Birdo Chesterfield BJ the Dinosaur.jpg|BJ Blaaz.png|Blaaz Black Knight Gen Rex.png|Black Knight Black Knight Ghost.png|Black Knight Ghost Blackagar Boltagon.png|Blackagar Boltagon Blackbriar Thorn Young Justice.png|Blackbriar Thorn Blackheart.png|Blackheart Blackout.png|Blackout Blacktop.png|Blacktop Blade Tigrerra Bakugan.png|Blade Tigrerra Bladebeak.jpg|Bladebeak Blades.png|Blades Blaine DeBeers.png|Blaine DeBeers Blan Shoult.png|Blan Shoult Blanche Sitznski.png|Blanche Sitznski Blaquesmith.png|Blaquesmith Blast Dragonoid.png|Blast Dragonoid Blast Elico.png|Blast Elico Blast Zone.png|Blast Zone Blastermind's Species.png|Blastermind BlazeTheCat.png|Blaze Blaze Allen.png|Blaze Allen Blinky the Three-Eyed Fish.png|Blinky Blitz Dragonoid.png|Blitz Dragonoid Blobbin.png|Blobbin Bloodscream.png|Bloodscream Blue Eyes.png|Blue Eyes Bob Rickman Small.png|Bob Rickman Bobbin Rood.png|Bobbin Rood Bobby Hayes.png|Bobby Hayes Bolg.png|Bolg Bongo Bongo.png|Bongo Bongo Boom Bloom Artwork.png|Boom Bloom Boom Jet.png|Boom Jet Boomer.png|Boomer Boomer (Skylanders).png|Boomer Boost Ingram.png|Boost Ingram Booster.png|Booster Borel.png|Borel Borg Mahisas.png|Borg Mahisas Boris Blisterbottom.png|Boris Blisterbottom Boris Myshkin Woged.png|Boris Myshkin Boulderon.png|Boulderon Bouncer.png|Bouncer Bowser.png|Bowser Bowyer.png|Bowyer Box Ghost.png|Box Ghost Box Lunch.png|Box Lunch Brad (Henry Danger).png|Bradley Belcher Brainchild.png|Brainchild Brandon Sharpe.png|Brandon Sharpe Brawlacus Dharak.png|Brawlacus Dharak Braxion.png|Braxion Breach Gen Rex.png|Breach Brendan Nash Small.png|Brendan Nash Brett Ronson III Zevo 3.png|Brett Ronson III Brett Talbot.png|Brett Talbot Brian Cooney Woged.png|Brian Cooney Brian Espinosa.png|Brian Espinosa Brian Kessler.png|Brian Kessler Brianna.png|Brianna Bright Eyes.png|Bright Eyes Brion Markov Brave and the Bold.png|Brion Markov Bristle (Marvel).png|Bristle Brittney Donegal.png|Brittney Donegal Bronson Small.png|Bronson Brontes.png|Brontes Brooks (Grimm).png|Brooks Broolminstrel.jpg|Brool Bruce Banner (Amalgam Comics).png|Bruce Banner Bruce Banner The Avengers.png|Bruce Banner Bryce Boltzmann.jpg|Bryce Boltzmann Bucha.png|Bucha Buck.png|Buck Bucktooth the Tiny.png|Bucktooth the Tiny Buffy Sanders Small.png|Buffy Sanders Bug Zevo 3.png|Bug Bujin Dragaon (Open 01).png|Bujin Dragaon Bumble Blast.png|Bumble Blast Bumblelion.jpg|Bumblelion Bundt.png|Bundt BunsenAndBeaker.jpg|Bunsen Honeydew Bushwhack.png|Bushwhack Businessman Human Gen Rex.png|Businessman Butta Gill.png|Butta Gill Buxton Jacobs Woged.png|Buxton Jacobs Byron Moore Small.png|Byron Moore C C-3-lhu.png|C-3-lhu Caden.png|Caden Cadence Nash.png|Cadence Nash Caesar (Planet of the Apes).png|Caesar Caesar.png|Caesar Cain Marko.png|Cain Marko Caine Soren.png|Caine Soren Caine Wise.png|Caine Wise Caitlin Snow.png|Caitlin Snow Caliban (Marvel).png|Caliban TheTempest-Caliban.jpg|Caliban Callisto.png|Callisto Calvin Rankin.png|Calvin Rankin Cameron Hicks.png|Cameron Hicks Cameron Mahkent Smallville.png|Cameron Mahkent Camilla Gotleib.png|Camilla Gotleib Camo.png|Camo Candlejack1.jpg|Candle Jack Cannon Foot.png|Cannon Foot Cannonfire.png|Cannonfire Captain Calan.png|Captain Calan CaptainCaveman.jpg|Captain Caveman CaptainCompostHeap.jpg|Captain Compost Heap CaptainPlanet.jpg|Captain Planet Carl Creel Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|Carl Creel Carl Stanton Woged.png|Carl Stanton Carly Kampfer Woged.png|Carly Kampfer Carly Meadows Smallville.png|Carly Meadows Carmilla.jpg|Carmilla Caroline Mengalson Zevo 3.png|Caroline Mengalson Carolyn Stoddard.png|Carolyn Stoddard Carrie_White.png|Carrie White Casey Darwell Woged.png|Casey Darwell Cassandra Carver Smallville.png|Cassandra Carver Cassandra Sandsmark Young Justice.png|Cassandra Sandsmark Cassidy Peyton.png|Cassidy Peyton Cassie Holmes.png|Cassie Holmes CatInTheHat.png|The Cat in the Hat Cataphrax.png|Cataphrax Catbus.jpg|Catbus Cathedral Head.png|Cathedral Head Catherine Schade Woged.png|Catherine Schade Cecil Woged.png|Cecil Cecil L'Ively.png|Cecil L'Ively Centorrior.png|Centorrior Cerberus (CCS).png|Cerberus Cessily Kincaid.png|Cessily Kincaid Chaos2.png|Chaos Chamberlain.png|Chamberlain Chance Dragonoid.png|Chance Dragonoid Charles Burlingame.png|Charles Burlingame Charles Deveaux.png|Charles Deveaux Charles Mane.png|Charles Mane Charles Riken Woged.png|Charles Riken Charles Xavier (Amalgam Comics).png|Charles Xavier Charles Xavier Patrick Stewart.png|Charles Xavier Charlie Watkins.png|Charlie Watkins Charlotte Woged.png|Charlotte Charlotte (Henry Danger).png|Charlotte Chastity Raines.png|Chastity Raines Chato Santana DC Cinematic Universe.png|Chato Santana Chef Pepper Jack.png|Chef Pepper Jack Chen Lu.png|Chen Lu Cheshire Cat American.png|Cheshire Cat Chester (Thundermans).png|Chester Chester Avery.png|Chester Avery Chester Banton.png|Chester Banton Chica the Chick.png|Chica Chief.png|Chief Chill.png|Chill Chip Woged.png|Chip Chise,_The_Ultimate_Weapon.jpg|Chise Chloe Bennett.png|Chloe Bennett Chloe Sullivan Smallville.png|Chloe Sullivan Chloe Thunderman.png|Chloe Thunderman Chompy Mage.png|Chompy Mage Chop Chop (Skylanders).png|Chop Chop Chopper (Skylander).png|Chopper Chopscotch Artwork.png|Chopscotch Chris Bradford.png|Chris Bradford Chris Bradley.png|Chris Bradley Chrissy Parker Smallville.png|Chrissy Parker Christi Kane Woged.png|Christi Kane Christopher Nord.png|Christopher Nord Chromopod.png|Chromopod Chun-Woo_Han.jpg|Chun-Woo Han Cindy Collins.png|Cindy Collins Cindy Turner.png|Cindy Turner Circe Gen Rex.png|Circe Claire Bennet.png|Claire Bennet Clancy Ben 10.png|Clancy Clarice Ferguson.png|Clarice Ferguson Clark Kent (Amalgam Comics).png|Clark Kent Claude (Alphas).png|Claude Claude Rains.png|Claude Rains Claw Shredder.png|Claw Shredder Clay Pittman Woged.png|Clay Pittman Clerk.png|Clerk Clifford Zmeck Brave and the Bold.png|Clifford Zmeck Clint Vickers Woged.png|Clint Vickers Cloaker.png|Cloaker CloudArt.png|Cloud Strife Clyde Bruckman Files.png|Clyde Bruckman Clyde Mardon Flash.png|Clyde Mardon Co Tanker.png|Co Tanker Cobra Cadabra.png|Cobra Cadabra ColeIF2.jpg|Cole MacGrath Cole Pritchard Woged.png|Cole Pritchard Colonel_Mustard.png|Colonel Mustard Commandix Dragonoid.png|Commandix Dragonoid Connor Shepard.png|Connor Shepard Contestir.png|Contestir CookieMonster.jpg|The Cookie Monster Cooper Daniels Ben 10.png|Cooper Daniels Cora Hale.png|Cora Hale Coral Young Justice.png|Coral Coredegon.png|Coredegon Coredem.png|Coredem Corey (Teen Wolf).png|Corey Cornelia.png|Cornelia Cornelius.png|Cornelius Cornell Scipio.png|Cornell Scipio Corporal Rhys.png|Corporal Rhys Corpse Conjurer.png|Corpse Conjurer Cosmic Ingram.png|Cosmic Ingram Cotton Candy Glob.png|Cotton Candy Glob Count Down.png|Count Down CountDracula.png|Count Dracula CountOrlok.png|Count Orlok Countdown.png|Countdown Courtney Whitmore Smallville.png|Courtney Whitmore CousinItt.jpg|Cousin Itt Crane.png|Crane Crash-Bandicoot 319089-L.jpg|Crash Bandicoot CreamTheRabbit.png|Cream Creed Quinn.png|Creed Quinn Cretaceous (Ice Age).jpg|Cretaceous Cricket Gen Rex.png|Cricket Croco.png|Croco Cronie Troll.png|Cronie Troll Cross Dragonoid.png|Cross Dragonoid Crowley.png|Crowley Crusher.png|Crusher Crysta.jpg|Crysta Crystal Frost Young Justice.png|Crystal Frost Culex.png|Culex Curlytwirly.jpg|Curly Twirly Curtis Connors (Amalgam Comics).png|Curt Connors Dr. Curt Connors.png|Curt Connors Curtis Knox Smallville.png|Curtis Knox Cyborg Helios.png|Cyborg Helios Cycloid.png|Cycloid Cyclops Demon.png|Cyclops Demon Cynder.png|Cynder Cyrus Gold Arrow.png|Cyrus Gold Cyrus Krupp Smallville.png|Cyrus Krupp Czar Dragon.png|Czar Dragon D Dadoomerang.png|Dadoomerang Dagger Odos.png|Dagger Odos Daimon Hellstrom.png|Daimon Hellstrom Daisy Johnson Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|Daisy Johnson Dale Smither.png|Dale Smither Dallas Cruz Woged.png|Dallas Cruz Damien Woged.png|Damien Damien Barso Woged.png|Damien Barso Dampé OoT3D.png|Dampé Danette Reilly.png|Danette Reilly Daniel Brickwell.png|Daniel Brickwell Daniel Kim Smallville.png|Daniel Kim Daniel Troyer Woged.png|Daniel Troyer Danielle Fenton.png|Danielle Fenton Danielle Rosen.png|Danielle Rosen Danny Pine.png|Danny Pine Dante (iZombie).png|Dante Danton Black Flash.png|Danton Black Daphne Millbrook.png|Daphne Millbrook Daphne Powell.png|Daphne Powell Darin Peter Oswald.png|Darin Peter Oswald Dark Beaver.png|Dark Beaver Dark Materia Zevo 3.png|Dark Materia Darkbeast.png|Darkbeast Dave Beaver.png|Dave Beaver David A. Angar MCU.png|David Angar David Esquibel Woged.png|David Esquibel Dawn Stiles Smallville.png|Dawn Stiles De Groot.png|De Groot Death-Bill&Ted'sBogusJourney.jpg|Death Deathborg.png|Deathborg Deborah and Donald Ritter.png|Deborah and Donald Ritter Deborah Walker.png|Deborah Walker DeEtta Calvert Woged.png|DeEtta Calvert Deezall Bakugan.png|Deezall Deja Vu.png|Deja Vu Dekka Talent.png|Dekka Talent Delmar (Grimm).png|Delmar Delores Pittman Woged.png|Delores Pittman Delta Dragonoid.png|Delta Dragonoid Derek Hale.png|Derek Hale Desert Wolf.png|Desert Wolf Desiree Atkins Smallville.png|Desiree Atkins Desmond Pitt.png|Desmond Pitt Destroy Munikis.png|Destroy Munikis Deucalion.png|Deucalion Devastation Young Justice.png|Devastation Dharak.png|Dharak Dharaknoid.png|Dharaknoid Diablo Archive.jpg|Diablo Diana (Amalgam Comics).png|Diana Diana Movie.png|Diana Diana Ladris.png|Diana Ladris Diana Schade-Renard Woged.png|Diana Schade-Renard Diane Gen Rex.png|Diane Diane Rabe Woged.png|Diane Rabe Diego Hoyos Woged.png|Diego Hoyos Dimitri Skontos Woged.png|Dimitri Skontos Dinah Barton.png|Dinah Barton Dinah Lance Smallville.png|Dinah Lance Dino-Rang.png|Dino-Rang Dio Sivac.png|Dio Sivac Dire Beaver.png|Dire Beaver Director.png|Director Dirk Anger.png|Dirk Anger Dive Fujoe.png|Dive Fujoe Dive-Clops.png|Dive-Clops Dodo.png|Dodo Doksen Aggressive.gif|Doksen McNeil Dolph Woged.png|Dolph Dominic Woged.png|Dominic Dominikos Petrakis.png|Dominikos Petrakis Domino.png|Domino Domo-kun2.jpg|Domo-kun Don Anker Woged.png|Don Anker Don Eberhard.png|Don Eberhard Don Nidaria Woged.png|Don Nidaria Donald Duck.png|Donald Duck Donnie Gill Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|Donald Gill Donald Jones Woged.png|Donald Jones Donald Pfaster.png|Donald Pfaster TMNT-Donatello.png|Donatello Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong Donna O'Hara Woged.png|Donna O'Hara Donovan Donati.png|Donovan Donati Doom Stone.png|Doom Stone Doomsday.png|Doomsday Double Trouble.png|Double Trouble Doug Shellow Woged.png|Doug Shellow Doumechtra.png|Doumechtra Doyle Baske.png|Doyle Baske Dr. Colosso.png|Dr. Colosso Dr. Higgins Woged.png|Dr. Higgins Drkilljoysuffering.jpg|Dr. Killjoy Dr. Krankcase (Sensei).png|Dr. Krankcase Dr. Levine Woged.png|Dr. Levine Dr. Nicholson Woged.png|Dr. Nicholson Dragon Queen.png|Dragon Queen Dragon Zombie (BoF3).gif|Dragon Zombie Dragona.png|Dragona Dragonoid.png|Dragonoid Dragonoid Destroyer.png|Dragonoid Destroyer Drake Holloway.png|Drake Holloway Drake Merwin Jr..png|Drake Merwin Jr. Dread Beaver.png|Dread Beaver Dreadeon.png|Dreadeon Dream Crystal.png|Dream Crystal Dream Sheep.png|Dream Sheep Dreamcatcher.png|Dreamcatcher Drill Sergeant.png|Drill Sergeant Drobot.png|Drobot Droop.jpg|Droop Druman.png|Druman Dual Elfin.png|Dual Elfin Dual Elfin Revolution.png|Dual Elfin Revolution Dual Hydranoid.png|Dual Hydranoid Dukandra.png|Dukandra Kragh.png|Dulgan Duncan Allenmeyer Smallville.png|Duncan Allenmeyer Duncan Fargo Woged.png|Duncan Fargo Dune Bug.png|Dune Bug Balrog LOTR.jpg|Durin's Bane Dwight Eleazar Woged.png|Dwight Eleazar Komiks-Dyesebel1953-650.png|Dyesebel Dylan West.png|Dylan West E E.V.O. Guard.png|E.V.O. Guard EVO Performer.png|E.V.O. Performer E-123Omega.png|E-123 Omega Earl Jenkins Smallville.png|Earl Jenkins EarlSinclair.jpg|Earl Sinclair Ebirah.jpg|Ebirah Echo.png|Echo Echo DeMille.png|Echo DeMille Eddie Van Blundht Files.png|Eddie Van Blundht Edgar.png|Edgar Edgar Waltz Woged.png|Edgar Waltz Edmund Peacock Files.png|Edmund Peacock Eduardo Dorado Jr. Young Justice.png|Eduardo Dorado Jr. Eddie Brock.png|Edward Brock Jr. EegaBeeva.jpg|Eega Beeva ElderGod-1-.jpg|Elder God Eleanor Bishop.png|Eleanor Bishop Elena Rodriguez.png|Elena Rodriguez Elfin.png|Elfin Eli.png|Eli Eli Aquino.png|Eli Aquino Eli Kemper Woged.png|Eli Kemper Elico.png|Elico Eliza Baske.png|Eliza Baske Eliza Harmon.png|Eliza Harmon Elizabeth Braddock Olivia Munn.png|Elizabeth Braddock Im18-1-.jpg|Elizabeth Greene Elizabeth Lascelles Woged.png|Elizabeth Lascelles Ellie Martin Zevo 3.png|Ellie Martin Ellie Phimister.png|Ellie Phimister Pinhead.png|Elliot Spencer Elliot Spinella Woged.png|Elliot Spinella Elliott (Grimm).png|Elliott Elly Mahario Woged.png|Elly Mahario Queen Elsa.png|Elsa Elsa Bloodstone.png|Elsa Bloodstone GhoulSchool-ElsaFrankenteen.jpg|Elsa Frankenteen Elvin Haliday.png|Elvin Haliday Ember McLain.png|Ember McLain Emerald Empress.png|Emerald Empress Emil Blonsky The Incredible Hulk.png|Emil Blonsky Emil LaSalle.png|Emil LaSalle Emily Troyer Woged.png|Emily Troyer Emma Frost.png|Emma Frost Emma Graynor.png|Emma Graynor Emperor Han.png|Emperor Han En Glide.png|En Glide Ennis (Teen Wolf).png|Ennis Enigma (Skylanders).png|Enigma Eobard Thawne Flash.png|Eobard Thawne Ephram Geiger Woged.png|Ephram Geiger Eren Jaeger Concept.png|Eren Jaeger Eric Brooks Live Action.png|Eric Brooks Eric Gitter.png|Eric Gitter Eric Latreaux.png|Eric Latreaux Heap-EricVonEmmelman.jpg|Eric von Emmelman Erica Reyes.png|Erica Reyes Erik-PhantomoftheOpera.jpg|Erik Erik Magnus.png|Erik Magnus Ernesto Morez.png|Ernesto Morez Eruptor (Lava Lance).png|Eruptor Esdeath.jpg|Esdeath Ethan (Teen Wolf).png|Ethan Eterno.png|Eterno Ethel_Bay_Mertz.png|Ethel Bay Mertz Grandmama-TheAddamsFamily.png|Eudora Addams Jeep.jpg|Eugene the Jeep Eugene Thompson.png|Eugene Thompson Eugene Victor Tooms Files.png|Eugene Victor Tooms Eva Greer Smallville.png|Eva Greer Evan Gallagher Smallville.png|Evan Gallagher Evelyn Kickbutt.png|Evelyn Kickbutt Evolved Razenoid.png|Evolved Razenoid Eye-Brawl.png|Eye-Brawl Exedra.png|Exedra F Falcor.jpg|Falcor Famulus.png|Famulus FangsTheVampire.jpg|Fangs Fantastic Lad.png|Fantastic Lad Farley Kolt Woged.png|Farley Kolt Farooq Gibran Flash.png|Farooq Gibran Faser Titan.png|Faser Titan Fate Averruncus.jpg|Fate Averruncus Father Eickholt Woged.png|Father Eickholt Father Hennessy.png|Father Hennessy Father Jose Gen Rex.png|Father Jose TheFaun.jpg|Faun Federico Gen Rex.png|Federico Felix Dietrich Woged.png|Felix Dietrich Felix Faust Brave and the Bold.png|Felix Faust Fiesta.png|Fiesta FifiForgetmenot.jpg|Fifi Forget-Me-Not Fin Fang Flame.png|Fin Fang Flame Fire Kraken.png|Fire Kraken Fist Bump.png|Fist Bump Fitzy Feakins Gen Rex.png|Fitzy Feakins Fixit.jpg|Fixit Flameslinger.png|Flameslinger Flare Dragaon.png|Flare Dragaon Flare Wilda.png|Flare Wilda Flarewolf Artwork.png|Flarewolf Flashwing.png|Flashwing Fling Kong.png|Fling Kong Flint Gordon Jr..png|Flint Gordon Jr. Flip Wreck.png|Flip Wreck Flubber.jpg|Flubber Flukeman.jpg|Flukeman Flytris.png|Flytris Food Fight.png|Food Fight Foul Mouth Gen Rex.png|Foul Mouth Fourtress.png|Fourtress FranSinclair.jpg|Fran Sinclair Frances Kane (Joey King Sneak Peek).png|Frances Kane Francesca Gonzalez Woged.png|Francesca Gonzalez AMonsterInParis.jpg|Francoeur Frank Rabe Woged.png|Frank Rabe Frankenstein's Monster.png|Frankenstein's Monster Frankie Rayner.png|Frankie Rayner Frau Pech Woged.png|Frau Pech Freakazoid1.jpg|Freakazoid SpliceCreatures1.jpg|Fred and Ginger FredFredburger.png|Fred Fredburger Fragglewump.png|Fragglewump Freddy Fazbear.png|Freddy Fazbear Frederick Calvert Woged.png|Frederick Calvert Frederick Dukes.png|Frederick Dukes Frederick Eberhart Woged.png|Frederick Eberhart Free Ranger.png|Free Ranger Freeman Daggett.png|Freeman Daggett Freeze Blade.png|Freeze Blade Fright Knight.png|Fright Knight Fright Rider.png|Fright Rider Frightwig Ben 10.png|Frightwig Frost Dragon BFM.jpg|Frost Dragon Fryno.png|Fryno Fung.png|Fung Fungus Humungous.png|Fungus Humongous Funny Bone.png|Funny Bone Fury.png|Fury Fusion Dragonoid.png|Fusion Dragonoid Fu-Xi.png|Fu-Xi G Gabriel and Michael.png|Gabriel and Michael Gabriel Gray.png|Gabriel Gray Gabriel Martel Woged.png|Gabriel Martel Gabrielle Doe Brave and the Bold.png|Gabrielle Doe Gaia Soren-Ladris.png|Gaia Soren-Ladris Gaga Horus.png|Gaga Horus Galen.png|Galen Galtel Aggressive.gif|Galtel McNeil Gamera.jpg|Gamera Gandalf.jpg|Gandalf Garson Grunge.png|Garson Grunge Garth Young Justice.png|Garth Gary Bell.png|Gary Bell Gatlocke.png|Gatlocke Gavin Trump Woged.png|Gavin Trump Gavli Anacon.png|Gavli Anacon Gearshift.png|Gearshift Geharha.jpg|Geharha Genghis Frog.png|Genghis Frog General Androvich.png|General Androvich Genesis Dragonoid.png|Genesis Dragonoid Genvieve Woged.png|Genvieve Geoff Johns Smallville.png|Geoff Johns George Katsaros.png|George Katsaros George Lazure Woged.png|George Lazure George Peacock Files.png|George Peacock Gezora.png|Gezora G-Ganorada.png|G-Ganorada Gharun Set Gen Rex.png|Gharun Set Ghost Roaster.png|Ghost Roaster Ghost Shark.png|Ghost Shark Gif Jinryu.png|Gif Jinryu Gigan Taures.png|Gigan Taures Gillman3.jpg|Gill-man Gill Grunt.png|Gill Grunt Giovanni Zatara Young Justice.png|Giovanni Zatara Mogwai.jpg|Gizmo Glados.png|GLaDOS Gliderak.png|Gliderak Gloria Calvert.png|Gloria Calvert Gnorm.jpg|Gnorm Go Garyu.png|Go Garyu GoblinKing-ScoobyDoo.jpg|Goblin King Godzilla3.jpg|Godzilla Godzooky.jpg|Godzooky Golden Queen.png|Golden Queen Gollum.jpg|Gollum Goon Ikarus.png|Goon Ikarus Gordon Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|Gordon Gorem.png|Gorem Gorgo.jpg|Gorgo Gorosarus.jpg|Gorosaurus Gossamer.jpg|Gossamer Gothmog.png|Gothmog Gottlob Woged.png|Gottlob Grace Choi.png|Grace Choi Graham Garrett Smallville.png|Graham Garrett Gran Panzer.png|Gran Panzer Granmamare.png|Granmamare Gravity Nome.png|Gravity Nome Graydon Ostler Woged.png|Graydon Ostler Great White.png|Great White GregPincus-realform.jpg|Greg Pincus Kafka-Metamorphosis-1915.jpg|Gregor Samsa Gregorek Woged.png|Gregorek Gregory Arkin Smallville.png|Gregory Arkin Gren Dragaon.png|Gren Dragaon Gretchen Dennis.png|Gretchen Dennis Grey.png|Grey Griffin (Alphas).png|Griffin InvisibleMan.jpg|Griffin Griffin O'Connor.png|Griffin O'Connor Grilla Drilla.png|Grilla Drilla Grim Creeper.png|Grim Creeper Grinch1.jpg|Grinch Grunkin Gobsprout.png|Grunkin Gobsprout Gus Burnan.png|Gus Burnan Gus Campbell Woged.png|Gus Campbell Gusto.png|Gusto Guy Gardner Young Justice.png|Guy Gardner GuyMann-naturalform.jpg|Guy Mann H H.E.C.T.O.R..png|H.E.C.T.O.R. Hado Kaio.png|Hado Kaio Hagger Doguma.png|Hagger Doguma Hal Jordan Young Justice.png|Hal Jordan Hammer Cannon.png|Hammer Cannon Hammer Gorem Bakugan.png|Hammer Gorem Hannibal Bates Flash.png|Hannibal Bates Hans Roth Woged.png|Hans Roth Hap Lasser Woged.png|Hap Lasser Harmony.png|Harmony Harold Johnson Woged.png|Harold Johnson Harriet (Grimm).png|Harriet Hartley Rathaway Flash.png|Hartley Rathaway HaruhiSuzumiya.png|Haruhi Suzumiya Harvey Dent Gotham.png|Harvey Dent Hayden Romero.png|Hayden Romero Hayden Walker Woged.png|Hayden Walker Head Rush.png|Head Rush HexeLilli-Hector.jpg|Hector Hectorgon.png|Hectorgon Hedig Woged.png|Hedig Bloodrayne e vamp3.jpg|Hedrox the Infinite Heidi McDunnah Woged.png|Heidi McDunnah Heilang.png|Heilang Helios MK2.png|Helios MK2 Helix Dragonoid.png|Helix Dragonoid Henrietta Woged.png|Henrietta Henry Hart.png|Henry Hart DrJekyll-MrHyde.jpg|Henry Jekyll Henry Logan.png|Henry Logan Henry McCoy Nicholas Hoult.png|Henry McCoy Hank Thunderman.png|Henry Thunderman Herbert J. Zomboni.png|Herbert J. Zomboni 179675-21496-high-evolutionary.jpg|Herbert Wyndham HermanMelville-Doug.jpg|Herman Melville Herman Nimerfro Woged.png|Herman Nimerfro Herman Stites.png|Herman Stites Hex.png|Hex Hiei.png|Hiei High Five.png|High Five High Volt.png|High Volt Hisako Ichiki.png|Hisako Ichiki Hollow Munikis.png|Hollow Munikis Holly Clark Woged.png|Holly Clark Hong Kong EVO.png|Hong Kong E.V.O. Honorius.png|Honorius Hood Sickle (Sensei).png|Hood Sickle Hoot Loop.png|Hoot Loop Hope Summers.png|Hope Summers Horridian.png|Horridian Hot Dog.png|Hot Dog Hot Head (Skylanders).png|Hot Head Hotep-Ra.png|Hotep-Ra Hudson Logan.png|Hudson Logan HugoDanner.jpg|Hugo Danner HugoTheAbominableSnowman.png|Hugo Hulda Woged.png|Hulda Humberto Lopez.png|Humberto Lopez Human EVO.png|Human E.V.O. Hunter Sands.png|Hunter Sands Hunter Zolomon.png|Hunter Zolomon Hurricane Woged.png|Hurricane Hutch.jpg|Hutch Hydranoid.png|Hydranoid I Ian Detweiler.png|Ian Detweiler Ian Flynn Woged.png|Ian Flynn Ian Harmon Woged.png|Ian Harmon Ian Randall Smallville.png|Ian Randall I-Bol Gen Rex.png|I-Bol Idie Okonkwo.png|Idie Okonkwo Ignitor.png|Ignitor IkaMusume.jpg|Ika Musume Ikki Tosen.png|Ikki Tosen Illyana Rasputin.png|Illyana Rasputin 872598-illyria 1 super.jpg|Illyria Imhotep.png|Imhotep Indominus Rex.jpg|Indominus rex Infinity Dragonoid.png|Infinity Dragonoid Infinity Helios.png|Infinity Helios Infinity Trister.png|Infinity Trister Ingiger.png|Ingiger Ingram.png|Ingram Inque.png|Inque InspectorGadget.jpg|Inspector Gadget Inuyasha.jpg|Inuyasha Iris.jpg|Iris Irv (Grimm).png|Irv Irwin Schwab Brave and the Bold.png|Irwin Schwab Isaac Hale.png|Isaac Hale Isaac Lahey.png|Isaac Lahey Isaac Luria.png|Isaac Luria Isaac Proctor Woged.png|Isaac Proctor Isabella Turner Woged.png|Isabella Turner Ivan Woged.png|Ivan Ivan Steranko (Movie).png|Ivan Steranko J Jaakor.png|Jaakor Jack.png|Jack Jack Harkness.png|Jack Harkness Jack Power.png|Jack Power Jack Shepard.png|Jack Shepard Jackson Whittemore.png|Jackson Whittemore Jacob Black.png|Jacob Black Jake Pollen Smallville.png|Jake Pollen Jake Simmons Flash.png|Jake Simmons Jaken.jpg|Jaken Jalmer Gunderson Woged.png|Jalmer Gunderson James Barnes.png|James Barnes James Madrox.png|James Madrox James Martin.png|James Martin James Powell Jr..png|James Powell Jr. James Powell Sr..png|James Powell Sr. James Proudstar.png|James Proudstar James Santini.png|James Santini Jane Kessler.png|Jane Kessler Jane Volturi.png|Jane Volturi Janet van Dyne (Amalgam Comics).png|Janet Van Dyne WaspWoman2.jpg|Janice Starlin Janos Kovacs (After).png|Janos Kovacs Janos Quested.png|Janos Quested Japheth.png|Japheth Jared Ellis Woged.png|Jared Ellis Labyrinth-Jareth.jpg|Jareth the Goblin King Jarold Kampfer Woged.png|Jarold Kampfer Jarrod (Before).png|Jarrod Jason (TMNT).png|Jason Jason Blood Brave and the Bold.png|Jason Blood Jason Colbert.png|Jason Colbert Jason Garrick Brave and the Bold.png|Jason Garrick Jason James Zevo 3.png|Jason James Jason Miller.png|Jason Miller Jason Rusch Brave and the Bold.png|Jason Rusch Jason Todd (Amalgam Comics).png|Jason Todd Jason Wyngarde.png|Jason Wyngarde Jawbreaker (Skylander).png|Jawbreaker Jayna Smallville.png|Jayna Jean Grey Famke Janssen.png|Jean Grey Jeanne-Marie Trigger.png|Jeanne-Marie Trigger Jean-Paul Trigger.png|Jean-Paul Trigger Jed Baim Woged.png|Jed Baim Jed McNally Smallville.png|Jed McNally Jefferson Pierce Brave and the Bold.png|Jefferson Pierce Jenn-JeSouhaite.jpg|Jenn Jennifer Blake.png|Jennifer Blake JenniferCheck.jpg|Jennifer Check Jennifer Pierce.png|Jennifer Pierce Jennifer Walters.png|Jennifer Walters Jeremy Creek Smallville.png|Jeremy Creek Jerry Baxter Woged.png|Jerry Baxter Jesse.png|Jesse Jesse Murphy.png|Jesse Murphy Jesse Watts Smallville.png|Jesse Watts Jessica Elkhart.png|Jessica Elkhart Jessica Reilly Woged.png|Jessica Reilly Jessie Acker Woged.png|Jessie Acker Jet-Vac (Hurricane).png|Jet-Vac Jiba Fudo.png|Jiba Fudo Jigen Dragaon (Open 01).png|Jigen Dragaon Jim McCabe (Woged).png|Jim McCabe Jimmy (X-Men).png|Jimmy Jing Mei.png|Jing Mei Jocasta (Amalgam Comics).png|Jocasta Jocelyn Woged.png|Jocelyn Jodi Melville Smallville.png|Jodi Melville JohannKrauss.jpg|Johann Krauss Joe Eisbiber.png|Joe Joe Klaustreich.png|Joe Joe Eyeball.png|Joe Eyeball John Woged.png|John John Coleman Woged.png|John Coleman John Corben Smallville.png|John Corben DrDolittle.jpg|Dr. John Dolittle DrDolittle1998.jpg|Dr. John Dolittle John Henry Steel.png|John Henry Steel John Katsaros.png|John Katsaros John Kreski Woged.png|John Kreski John Oblinger Woged.png|John Oblinger Johnny Blaze Human.png|Johnny Blaze Johnny Rodwick Woged.png|Johnny Rodwick Johnny Storm 2015.png|Johnny Storm Jon Osterman.png|Jon Osterman Jon Talbain.gif|Jon Talbain Jonah Riken Woged.png|Jonah Riken Jonas Englin.png|Jonas Englin Jonathan Holloway Woged.png|Jonathan Holloway Jonathon Wilde Woged.png|Jonathon Wilde Jonothon Hex.png|Jonothon Hex Jonothon Starsmore.png|Jonothon Starsmore Jordan Parrish.png|Jordan Parrish Joseph Montelone.png|Joseph Montelone Joseph Wade.png|Joseph Wade Josh Diaz.png|Josh Diaz Joshua Hall Woged.png|Joshua Hall Joshua Summers.png|Joshua Summers JP Woged.png|JP Jubilation Lee (Amalgam Comics).png|Jubilation Lee Jubilation Lee Lana Condor.png|Jubilation Lee Juliette Silverton Woged.png|Juliette Silverton Jungle Cat Gen Rex.png|Jungle Cat K Kabuto.png|Kabuto Yakushi Kachia Gell.png|Kachia Gell Kain (Defiance) fankit.jpg|Kain the Scion Kaine.png|Kaine Kal Lukan.png|Kal Lukan Kalameet.png|Kalameet Kali (Teen Wolf).png|Kali Kamacuras.jpg|Kamacuras Kamoebas.png|Kamoebas Kantique.png|Kantique Karen Jennings.png|Karen Jennings Karl Herman Woged.png|Karl Herman Karl Lykos.png|Karl Lykos Kassen Aggressive.gif|Kassen McNeil Kat (Alphas).png|Kat Katherine Argent.png|Katherine Argent Katherine Nidaria Woged.png|Katherine Nidaria Katherine Sandsmark.png|Katherine Sandsmark Katrina Chavez Woged.png|Katrina Chavez Keith Harrow Woged.png|Keith Harrow Kelly Burkhardt.png|Kelly Burkhardt Ken Woged.png|Ken Ken Panzer.png|Ken Panzer Keyhole.png|Keyhole Khloe Sedgwick Woged.png|Khloe Sedgwick Kilan Leoness.png|Kilan Leoness Killer Volca.png|Killer Volca Kimi Milard.png|Kimi Milard Kincaid (Teen Wolf).png|Kincaid King Caesar.png|King Caesar King Kong 2005.jpg|King Kong Kira Yukimura.png|Kira Yukimura Kirk Firebaugh Woged.png|Kirk Firebaugh Kirk Langstrom.png|Kirk Langstrom Kirk Sallis.png|Kirk Sallis Kirk's Brother Woged.png|Kirk's Brother Knight Light.png|Knight Light Knight Mare.png|Knight Mare Knight Percival.png|Knight Percival Knuckles Gen Rex.png|Knuckles KnucklesTheEchidna.png|Knuckles Knute Gunderson Woged.png|Knute Gunderson Koba.png|Koba Kodiak Noatak.png|Kodiak Noatak Kodokor.png|Kodokor Konstantin Brinkerhoff Woged.png|Konstantin Brinkerhoff Koosalagoopagoop Size.png|Koosalagoopagoop Koppa Kudaku.png|Koppa Kudaku Kragh.png|Kragh Krakoa.png|Krakoa Krakenoid.png|Krakenoid Krakix.png|Krakix Krampus.jpg|Krampus Krisztian Ajandok Woged.png|Krisztian Ajandok Krowll.png|Krowll Krull.png|Krull Krypt King.png|Krypt King Kryptos.png|Kryptos Krystal Fletcher Woged.png|Krystal Fletcher Kuan-Yin Xorn.png|Kuan-Yin Xorn Kumonga_Godzilla_Final_Wars.jpg|Kumonga Kurt Ryder.png|Kurt Ryder Kyle Gibney.png|Kyle Gibney KyleGilligan.jpg|Kyle Gilligan Kyle Walker Woged.png|Kyle Walker L LadyOfTheLake.jpg|Lady of the Lake Lance Calvin Woged.png|Lance Calvin Lance Vale.png|Lance Vale Lani Tomas Woged.png|Lani Tomas LarryTalbot-Wolfman.jpg|Larry Talbot Lars Lion.png|Lars Lion Lashow Falco.png|Lashow Falco Laszlo Kurlon Woged.png|Laszlo Kurlon Leatherhead.png|Leatherhead Lectron.png|Lectron Leeta.png|Leeta Leo Taymor.png|Leo Taymor Leo Wyatt.jpg|Leo Wyatt TMNT-Leonardo.jpg|Leonardo Leonidas.png|Leonidas Let's Gao.png|Let's Gao Lightning Rod.png|Lightning Rod Lila Cheney.png|Lila Cheney Lilli-Rosenkreuzstilette.jpg|Lilli LillyTheWitch.jpg|Lilly Limbo.png|Limbo Lim-Dûl.jpg|Lim-Dûl Linehalt.png|Linehalt Living Lightning Lad.png|Living Lightning Lad Living Lightning Lass.png|Living Lightning Lass Lob-Star.png|Lob-Star Logan Wayne.png|Logan Wayne Louie-Bloo Raspberry.png|Louie-Bloo Raspberry LuauLePunch.jpg|Luau LePunch Luca.png|Luca Lucas Bishop.png|Lucas Bishop Lucio.png|Lucio Lucius.png|Lucius Lucius Richmond.png|Lucius Richmond LucyWestenra.jpg|Lucy Westenra 20140510_140717.jpg|Lulu Lemon Lumagrowl.png|Lumagrowl Lurch.jpg|Lurch Lurtz.png|Lurtz Lynn St. Croix.png|Lynn St. Croix Lythirus.png|Lythirus M Mad Hatter American.png|Mad Hatter Made Lastboss.png|Made Lastboss Splash.png|Madison Maggie Vogel.png|Maggie Vogel Magma Wilda.png|Magma Wilda Magmafury.png|Magmafury Magna Charge.png|Magna Charge Mammoth Young Justice.png|Mammoth Blacula.jpg|Prince Mamuwalde Mandibor.png|Mandibor Mari McCabe Brave and the Bold.png|Mari McCabe Marina-TheLittleMermaid.jpg|Marina MarineTheRaccoon.png|Marine Marius St. Croix.png|Marius St. Croix Mark Mardon Flash.png|Mark Mardon Martha the Mermaid.png|Martha FalseMaria-1927.gif|Maschinenmensch Master Ingram.png|Master Ingram MasterSplinter.png|Master Splinter Mathayus.png|Mathayus Matthew Hagen Young Justice.png|Matthew Hagen Maurice.png|Maurice Max Eisenhardt Ian McKellen.png|Max Eisenhardt MaxCaulfield.jpg|Maxine Caulfield Maxus Cross Dragonoid.png|Maxus Cross Dragonoid Maxus Dragonoid.png|Maxus Dragonoid Maxus Helios.png|Maxus Helios Maxus Helios MK2.png|Maxus Helios MK2 WarriorsOfTerra.jpg|Maya Mechtavius Destroyer.png|Mechtavius Destroyer Mega Brontes.png|Mega Brontes Mega Nemus.png|Mega Nemus Megaguirus.jpg|Megaguirus Megalon.jpg|Megalon Mecury Dragonoid 1.png|Mercury Dragonoid Merlin.jpg|Merlin Meta Dragonoid.png|Meta Dragonoid Michael Baer.png|Michael Baer Michael Maxwell Brave and the Bold.png|Michael Maxwell Michael Myers 2007.jpg|Michael Myers TMNT-Michelangelo.png|Michelangelo Midna02.png|Midna Mieu.jpg|Mieu Mika Laurel.png|Mika Laurel MikiSaegusa.png|Miki Saegusa MilesPrower.png|Miles Prower Milo.png|Milo Mini Shredder.png|Mini Shredder Minx Elfin.png|Minx Elfin Miserak.png|Miserak Mizuki.jpg|Mizuki MollyGoldman.jpg|Molly Goldman Molly Hayes.png|Molly Hayes MonkeyD.Luffy.png|Monkey D. Luffy Monsieur Mallah Young Justice.png|Monsieur Mallah Moomintroll.jpg|Moomintroll Moosh.png|Moosh Mopatop.jpg|Mopatop Mor'du Stand.jpg|Mor'du MorganLeFay.jpg|Morgan le Fay Morgana (Little Mermaid).jpg|Morgana the Sea Witch MorticiaAddams.jpg|Morticia Addams Mortimer Toynbee Evan Jonigkeit.png|Mortimer Toynbee Mothra.jpg|Mothra Image-1430352008.jpg|Mothra Leo Curlytwirly.jpg|Mr. Curly Twirly Mucinex Mucus New.jpg|Mr. Mucus Mutabrid.png|Mutabrid Mutant Elfin.png|Mutant Elfin Mutant Helios.png|Mutant Helios Mutant Krakenoid.png|Mutant Krakenoid Mutant Krowll.png|Mutant Krowll Mutant Taylean.png|Mutant Taylean My Pet Monster.jpg|My Pet Monster Mystic Elico.png|Mystic Elico Mysticat Artwork.png|Mysticat N Nado.png|Nado Naga Daja.png|Naga Daja Nahagliiv.png|Nahagliiv NancyArcher.jpg|Nancy Archer Nate Nagina.png|Nate Nagina NeilTheGiantBluePlatypus.jpg|Neil the Giant Blue Platypus Neo Dragonoid.png|Neo Dragonoid Loch Ness Terror.png|Nessie NeverBeast.jpg|NeverBeast Vampire Skylanders.png|Night Shift Nils Styger.png|Nils Styger Nimrel.jpg|Nimrel Ninjini.png|Ninjini Nino Daishow (Open 01).png|Nino Daishow NoFace Gen Rex.png|NoFace Noriko Ashida.png|Noriko Ashida Nova.png|Nova O Obelix.png|Obelix Oberus.png|Oberus Octaman.jpg|Octaman Octobriana.jpg|Octobriana OdjinArtwork.png|Odjn OgonBat.jpg|Ōgon Bat Ogon Houoh.png|Ogon Houoh Ogre Leoness.png|Ogre Leonidas Omega Leonidas.png|Omega Leonidas One Gen Rex.png|One Onslaught.jpg|Onslaught Oolong-DragonBall.png|Oolong Orbeum.png|Orbeum Orbit Helios.png|Orbit Helios Orm.jpg|Orm Ororo Munroe Halle Berry.png|Ororo Munroe Os Press.png|Os Press OscarTheGrouch.jpg|Oscar the Grouch OtherMother.png|Other Mother P Pabbie.jpg|Pabbie Paci-Fire.png|Paci-Fire Pai Mei.png|Pai Mei Paige Guthrie (Marvel Comics).png|Paige Guthrie The Pale Man.jpg|Pale Man PoisonIvy.jpg|Pamela Isley Paul Bunyan.png|Paul Bunyan Paul Cartier.png|Paul Cartier Yeti.VoyageToTheBottomOfTheSea.jpg|Dr. Paulsen Peaches-Rocko'sModernLife.png|Peaches Percival.png|Percival Periwinkle.jpg|Periwinkle Peter Parker 2012-2014.png|Peter Parker GhoulSchool-Phantasma.jpg|Phantasma Phantom Dharak.png|Phantom Dharak Philippa Sontag.png|Philippa Sontag Phosphos.png|Phosphos Pinky.png|Pinky Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio Piotr Rasputin Daniel Cudmore.png|Piotr Rasputin Pit Boss Artwork.png|Pit Boss Plitheon.png|Plitheon Pop Fizz.png|Pop Fizz Pop Thorn.png|Pop Thorn Premo Vulcan.png|Premo Vulcan Preyas.png|Preyas Preyas Angelo Bakugan.png|Preyas Angelo Preyas Diablo Bakugan.png|Preyas Diablo SuperMarioBros-PrincessDaisy.jpg|Princess Daisy Prism Break.png|Prism Break Prospero-ChristopherPlummer.jpg|Prospero Puar-DragonBall.png|Puar Pummel Weed.jpg|Pummel Weed Pumpkinhead.jpg|Pumpkinhead Punk Shock.png|Punk Shock Pyro Dragonoid.png|Pyro Dragonoid Pyronica.png|Pyronica Q Quake Dragonoid.png|Quake Dragonoid Queen Ant BFM.jpg|Queen Ant R RadagastTheBrown.jpg|Radagast Radizen.png|Radizen RadleyMadish.jpg|Radley Madish The Railway Dragon.png|Railway Dragon RandallBoggs.png|Randall Boggs Ransik.jpg|Ransik TMNT-Raphael.png|Raphael Rapunzel-Disney.jpg|Rapunzel Raquel Ervin Young Justice.png|Raquel Ervin Rasputin the Mad Frog.png|Rasputin the Mad Frog Rattle Shake.png|Rattle Shake Razen Titan.png|Razen Titan Razenoid Bakugan.png|Razenoid ReallyReallyBigMan.png|Really Really Big Man Reed Richards 2015.png|Reed Richards Woren.png|Rei Rekka Hiryu.png|Rekka Hiryu Relic Keeper.jpg|Relic Keeper Reptak.png|Reptak Rex Vulcan.png|Rex Vulcan Richard Jones.png|Richard Jones Richard Lazarus.png|Richard Lazarus Rip Tide.png|Rip Tide Rise Dragaon.png|Rise Dragaon Roberts.trueform.jpg|Rob Roberts Rocket.png|Rocket Rockfist Bakugan.png|Rockfist Rocky Roll.png|Rocky Roll Rodan.jpg|Rodan Roderick Rose Brave and the Bold.png|Roderick Rose Bone Bash Roller Brawl.png|Roller Brawl RonnieStrickland.jpg|Ronnie Strickland Roxtor.png|Roxtor Rubanoid.png|Rubanoid Rubble Rouser.png|Rubble Rouser RubeusHagrid.jpg|Rubeus Hagrid Ruby Moon.jpg|Ruby Moon Rumble McSkirmish.png|Rumble McSkirmish Ryan Gilko Stangebar.png|Ryan Gilko S Sabator.png|Sabator Sabrewulf KI2.jpg|Sabrewulf Sai So.png|Sai So Saint Aquas.png|Saint Aquas SakuraKinomoto.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto Samara Ghost.png|Samara Morgan Sandar.png|Sandar SantaClaus.jpg|Santa Claus Sanzu.png|Sanzu Sanzu Hollowbos.png|Sanzu Hollowbos Sarah.png|Sarah SarumanTheWhite.jpg|Saruman Scarecrow.png|Scarecrow Schro.png|Schrodinger Scorp.png|Scorp Scorptak.png|Scorptak Scott Summers Tye Sheridan.png|Scott Summers Sea Slug (Bakugan).png|Sea Slug Sebastian Meyer.png|Sebastian Meyer Sechs Tavanel.png|Sechs Tavanel Seis Tavanel.png|Seis Tavanel Senji Kiyomasa.jpg|Senji Kiyomasa Set (Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy).jpg|Set Brundlefly.jpg|Seth Brundle Sha Nozchi.png|Sha Nozchi ShadowTheHedgehog.png|Shadow Shadow Vulcan.png|Shadow Vulcan Shape Shifter.png|Shape Shifter Shellshock Sheldon.png|Shellshock Sheldon Shelob.jpg|Shelob Shen Xorn.png|Shen Xorn Shield Leoness.png|Shield Leoness Shippu Zeku.png|Shippu Zeku Shiva Shredder.png|Shiva Shredder Shi-Woon_Battle_Scared.jpg|Shi-Woon Yi Shobijin.jpg|Shobijin Short Cut's Species.png|Short Cut Shroomboom.png|Shroomboom Shuma Gorath 001.jpg|Shuma-Gorath GhoulSchool-Sibella.jpg|Sibella Silent Strike.png|Silent Strike SilverTheHedgehog.png|Silver Silvermist1.PNG|Silvermist Simone Kickbutt.png|Simone Kickbutt Sirenoid.png|Sirenoid Skalamander Gen Rex.png|Skalamander Skullpion.jpg|Skullpion Sky and Gaia Dragonoid.png|Sky & Gaia Dragonoid Skyress.png|Skyress Skytruss.png|Skytruss Slam Bam.png|Slam Bam SlenderMan.png|Slender Man Slobber Tooth.png|Slobber Tooth Slycerak.png|Slycerak Slynix.png|Slynix Smasheon Bakugan.png|Smasheon Smaug.jpg|Smaug Smolderdash.png|Smolderdash Smurfette.jpg|Smurfette Snap Shot.png|Snap Shot Snare (Kameo).jpg|Snare Snowths.jpg|The Snowths Sonic 4.png|Sonic Sonny Baredo.png|Sonny Baredo Sorbet_2009.png|Sorbet Spatterix.png|Spatterix Spin Dragonoid.png|Spin Dragonoid Spinel (Cardcaptor Sakura).gif|Spinel Sun Splat.png|Splat Spotlight.png|Spotlight SpottedDick.jpg|Spotted Dick Springheel Jack.jpg|Spring-Heeled Jack Sprocket.png|Sprocket Spryte-LegendOfZelda.png|Spryte Spy Rise.png|Spy Rise Spyro Skylanders.png|Spyro Spyron.png|Spyron TheMask.jpg|Stanley Ipkiss Starcast Artwork.png|Starcast Stealth Elf.png|Stealth Elf Stink Bomb.png|Stink Bomb Stone.png|Stone Storm Skyress.png|Storm Skyress Stormblade.png|Stormblade Strikeflier.png|Strikeflier Stronk.png|Stronk Stump Smash.png|Stump Smash Styx OOaM.jpg|Styx Summerween Trickster.png|Summerween Trickster MonkeyKingSunWukong.jpg|Sun Wukong Sunburn.png|Sunburn Susan Storm 2015.png|Susan Storm Sven Larsen.png|Sven Larsen Sweetums.jpg|Sweetums Swift Sweep.png|Swift Sweep T Tae Kwon Crow (Sensei).png|Tae Kwon Crow Tai Lung.png|Tai Lung GhoulSchool-Tanis.jpg|Tanis Tar Monster.png|Tar Monster Taylean.png|Taylean Teeth.png|Teeth Temutai.png|Temutai Tentaclear.png|Tentaclear Terrafin.png|Terrafin Teth-Adam Young Justice.png|Teth-Adam Thade.png|Thade Thade's Niece.png|Thade's Niece The Arcanist.png|The Arcanist TheBeast-Disney.jpg|The Beast TheBrain.png|The Brain CryptKeeper.png|The Crypt Keeper The Darkness.png|The Darkness The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity.png|The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity Jabberwock American.jpg|The Jabberwock TheLobe1.jpg|The Lobe TheLorax2.jpg|The Lorax The Mariner.jpg|The Mariner The Railway Dragon.png|The Railway Dragon TheStoryteller.jpg|The Storyteller Voracious Centipede.png|The Voracious Centipede Theodore Sallis.png|Theodore Sallis Thing1-Thing2.jpg|Thing One and Thing Two Thing-TheAddamsFamily.jpg|Thing T. Thing Thomas Fuller.png|Thomas Fuller Thor.jpg|Thor Thorak.png|Thorak Thrillipede.png|Thrillipede Thumpback Artwork.png|Thumpback Thunder Wilda.png|Thunder Wilda Thunderbolt.png|Thunderbolt Tiger Claw.png|Tiger Claw Tigger.jpg|Tigger Tigrerra.png|Tigrerra Tim Addis.png|Tim Addis Timothy (TMNT).png|Timothy TinkerBell.jpg|Tinker Bell Titanium Dragonoid.png|Titanium Dragonoid Titanosaurus-Godzilla.jpg|Titanosaurus TomBombadil.jpg|Tom Bombadil LordVoldemort.jpg|Tom Riddle Tor Nado.png|Tor Nado Torast Aggressive.gif|Torast McNeil Torch.png|Torch Torpedor Dragonoid.png|Torpedor Dragonoid Totoro-smiling.jpg|Totoro Trail Blazer.png|Trail Blazer Trap Shadow.png|Trap Shadow Tree Rex.png|Tree Rex Tremblar.png|Tremblar Tri Falco.png|Tri Falco Trigger Happy.png|Trigger Happy Tripp Gen Rex.png|Tripp Tuff Luck.png|Tuff Luck Tula Young Justice.png|Tula Tuppence Terror Young Justice.png|Tuppence Terror Turbine Dragonoid.png|Turbine Dragonoid Turbine Helios.png|Turbine Helios Turel Defiance 1.png|Turel Twin Doubrew (Open 01).png|Twin Doubrew Tyler Draven 01.png|Tyler Draven Tyler Rockwell.png|Tyler Rockwell U Ulraj.png|Ulraj Ultimate Dragonoid.png|Ultimate Dragonoid Ultra Dragonoid.png|Ultra Dragonoid Ultra Dragonoid Typhoon.png|Ultra Dragonoid Typhoon Ultra-Humanite Young Justice.png|Ultra-Humanite Ulysses Bloodstone.png|Ulysses Bloodstone UncleDeadly.jpg|Uncle Deadly UncleFester.jpg|Uncle Fester Ursula (KH3).jpg|Ursula the Sea Witch Ursus.png|Ursus Dagon-Uxia03.jpg|Uxia Cambarro V Valentina Espinosa Woged.png|Valentina Espinosa Van Falco.png|Van Falco Varan.png|Varan Vash the Stampede.png|Vash the Stampede Venexus Bakugan.png|Venexus Venexus Titan Bakugan.png|Venexus Titan Vernon Boyd.png|Vernon Boyd Vertexx.png|Vertexx Vexfist.png|Vexfist Vexos Dragonoid.png|Vexos Dragonoid Vic (TMNT).png|Vic Victor Fries (Gotham).png|Victor Fries Victor Stone (DCEU).png|Victor Stone Victor Von Doom (Amalgam Comics).png|Victor von Doom DoctorDoom.png|Victor von Doom Victoria Argent.png|Victoria Argent Viktor (Underworld).png|Viktor Vincent (Alphas).png|Vincent Vincent Woged.png|Vincent Vincent Argost (Ben 10).png|Vincent Argost Vincent-3-vincent-valentine-21389019-559-414.png|Vincent Valentine Viper Helios Bakugan.png|Viper Helios VirgilIncanto.jpg|Virgil Incanto Vladitor.png|Vladitor Voodood.png|Voodood Volkaos.png|Volkaos Vykin.png|Vykin W Walker Williams Woged.png|Walker Williams Wall Eye.png|Wall Eye Wallace West (Amalgam Comics).png|Wallace West Wallace West (DC Comics).png|Wallace West Walter Dempsey Woged.png|Walter Dempsey Walter Langkowski.png|Walter Langkowski Walter's Cyclops.png|Walter's Cyclops Walter's Genie.png|Walter's Genie Walter's Possessed Character.png|Walter's Possessed Character Wanda Maximoff.png|Wanda Maximoff Wanda Zatara.png|Wanda Zatara War Cry.png|War Cry Warden Hooke Woged.png|Warden Hooke Warnado.png|Warnado Warren Hall.png|Warren Hall Warren Worthington III 02.png|Warren Worthington III Wash Buckler.png|Wash Buckler Waylon Jones DC Cinematic Universe.png|Waylon Jones Wayne Dunbar Woged.png|Wayne Dunbar Weaver Gen Rex.png|Weaver Well Galow.png|Well Galow Were-Rabbit.jpg|Were-Rabbit Weston Steward Woged.png|Weston Steward Wham-Shell.png|Wham-Shell Whirlwind.png|Whirlwind Wiccan of the Woods.png|Wiccan of the Woods WildMike.jpg|Wild Mike Wilda.png|Wilda Wildfire.png|Wildfire Will Salas.png|Will Salas William (Grimm).png|William William Baker.png|William Baker William Corvinus.png|William Corvinus William Granger Woged.png|William Granger William Harken.png|William Harken William Lawton.png|William Lawton William Mar-Vell.png|William Mar-Vell William Rolfson.png|William Rolfson Win Dmill.png|Win Dmill Wind-Up.png|Wind-Up GhoulSchool-Winnie.jpg|Winnie Woden Woged.png|Woden LEGO Wolf Guy.png|Wolf Guy Wolfgang Von Strucker (Amalgam Comics).png|Wolfgang Von Strucker Wolfurio.png|Wolfurio Worton.png|Worton WorzelGummidge.jpg|Worzel Gummidge Wrecking Ball.png|Wrecking Ball X Xanthar.png|Xanthar Xavier Arivaca Woged.png|Xavier Arivaca Xcel.png|Xcel Xever Montes.png|Xever Montes Xristo.png|Xristo Y Parasite.png|Yakushiji Symbiote Ancient One.png|Yan Yasha Tagaras.png|Yasha Tagaras Yazoo.png|Yazoo Yodan Shifour.png|Yodan Shifour Yoko2012.jpg|Yoko Yugo Ogami Zoanthrope.jpg|Yūgo Ōgami YukiOnna.jpg|Yuki-onna Yvonne's Cyclops.png|Yvonne's Cyclops Yvonne's Genie.png|Yvonne's Genie Z Zach (Teen Wolf).png|Zach Zaius.png|Zaius Zaius (Planet of the Apes 2001).png|Zaius Zak Jaguard.png|Zak Jaguard Zap.png|Zap Zard X-3.png|Zard X-3 Zedus.jpg|Zedus Zenthon.png|Zenthon Zenthon Titan.png|Zenthon Titan Zero Munikis.png|Zero Munikis Zeta Munikis.png|Zeta Munikis Zilla.jpg|Zilla Zira.png|Zira Zoe Adams.png|Zoe Adams Zog.gif|Zog Zoo Lou.png|Zoo Lou Zook.png|Zook Zuriel.png|Zuriel Zzzax.png|Zzzax Category:Galleries Category:Characters